


Grappling with Desire (lol)

by TheDifficultSpoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDifficultSpoon/pseuds/TheDifficultSpoon
Summary: A tumblr prompt someone wanted. Kara is a self-defense instructor, and Lena is a student who asks for extra help after class.





	Grappling with Desire (lol)

“You’ll need more thrust than that to get me off,” Kara laughed as she sat back. 

Lena let out a frustrated sigh. She was good on her feet. Her kicks were sharp. Her punches deadly. But grappling was a different matter, and she was never as sure of herself when she was pinned.

She lifted her head from the mat to catch a glimpse of Kara, still straddling Lena’s thighs.

When Kara had agreed to stay after class to help Lena with her grappling technique, she thought her instructor was just being nice. She was _always_ nice. But now, Lena was starting to think that Kara was relishing the opportunity to finally put her student in her place.

“Ready to go again?” Kara asked.

“You know, if I weren’t on the ground, I’d wipe that smug look off your face with a nice roundhouse.”

Kara laughed and pushed herself forward. Her hands landed with a reverberating thud on either side of Lena’s shoulders. Lena could no longer see Kara’s smirking lips, but her eyes glittered with the same mischievous energy. Lena could feel Kara’s thighs straddling her own. It felt like being trapped under a boulder. A warm, gentle, well-sculpted boulder.

“But you are on the ground,” Kara said.

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. Kara’s eyes were so blue. So kind. So full of life. So focused on her.

A few strands of Kara’s hair had fallen loose and brushed against Lena’s face. Without thinking, Lena reached up from under Kara and brushed them back behind Kara’s ear.

Kara flinched in surprise. It was enough of a jolt to snap Lena back to attention. With all of her might, she thrust her hips into the air to push Kara upward and slip sideways underneath.

She still wasn’t fast enough.

Kara’s bodyweight came crashing back down on her, pinning her once more. This time, with no hope of escape. Kara had somehow gotten her into an arm and leg lock.

“What was that?” Kara asked.

“What?” said Lena, defensively, “I’m testing variations.”

“And when your enemy has you pinned, do you plan to stroke his hair too?”

Kara sounded breathless, which was odd given that they had been grappling for the past hour, and Kara hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“Element of surprise,” quipped Lena.

Kara lifted herself just high enough off of Lena to allow her to get back into position.

“Just for that, I’m making you go again,” she said.

Lena let out a groan, “You make this impossible.”

“Then I guess,” shrugged Kara, “you should get comfortable being on your back.”

Kara blushed. “I mean –“ she stammered, turning her face to avoid Lena’s gaze, “if you don’t think you can do it … you … uhm … won’t. Mindset is important? … you know … for … for winning.”

“Well said,” laughed Lena.

Kara’s brow furrowed in mock anger. She turned her attention back toward Lena. “Are you disrespecting your Sensei?”

Lena couldn’t hide her grin, “Never, Sensei. Your wisdom and skill as a teacher have gotten me to where I am.” She lifted her arms helplessly to emphasize her position on the mat.

It was Kara’s turn to be at a loss for words.

“If you thought I was being hard on you before,” Kara said, finally, lumbering back into position over Lena, “Just wait.”

Lena liked seeing this competitive side of Kara. It made her want to step up her own game. She locked her eyes on Kara’s. They both had new determination.

“Ready?” said Kara.

“Ready,” said Lena with a grunt as she launched her hips off of the mat.

It was like hitting a brick wall.

She had always been able to push Kara back, but, this time, Kara didn’t move an inch.

“That all you got?” Kara asked, with a tilt of her head.

Lena tried again. 

Kara laughed.

She tried one more time, straining to make any progress.

“It’s a thrust, not a push,” said Kara.

Lena refused to let up, “Why won’t you budge?”

Kara was toying with her.

She let Lena have more use of her arms.

Lena drove her palms into Kara’s shoulder.

It did nothing.

Kara’s grin widened. Her eyes twinkled. She slowly began to lower herself, pushing Lena back down to the ground.

Her knees edged Lena’s legs to each side. Pinned.

Her hands gently grasped each of Lena’s wrists and firmly held them above Lena’s head.

Still, she continued to lower herself.

“Give up?”

Lena hated losing. She hated feeling weak. She hated being helpless.

Usually.

She strained against Kara. She didn’t want to escape. She wanted to feel how trapped she was. Her hips began to rock upward into Kara’s. No longer trying to push her off.

“Say you give up, and I’ll let you go,” said Kara, once again breathless.

“I’ve got you right where I want you,” said Lena.

“Is that right?”

“That’s right,” said Lena, pressing her lips up to meet Kara’s.

Kara froze. Lena pulled away.

Kara hovered above Lena, her panicked eyes locked on her.

“I – I’m your teacher. I shouldn’t … I mean … I want to, it’s not that … you’re … you’re you, and that’s … that’s wow. You know? Of course you know. I bet everyone says that. Well, they should say that. It’s … uhm … it’s true. I just – I don’t want to compromise your learning? Right? That’s what this … would do?”

Lena shook her head slowly, “but I’m learning so much right now.”

“R-really?” The furrow had returned to Kara’s brow.

“Mmmhhmm,” said Lena, “I’m learning to get comfortable on my back, just like my Sensei instructed.”

“That’s not … I – I was talking about mindset.”

“My mind is set. Is yours… Sensei?”

Kara swallowed, hard. The furrow in her brow slowly un-creased. She took both of Lena’s wrists into one hand. The other hand began to trail down Lena’s body.

“I think,” said Kara, steadying the quake in her voice, “We should get back to working on your hip thrusts,” her fingers brushed the waistband of Lena’s gi pants. Lena arched reflexively into her hand.

“Whatever my Sensei thinks is best,” said Lena.

She moaned as Kara slipped two fingers inside her.

“One day,” Lena panted, “I’ll get you off.”

“If that’s your goal,” murmured Kara, her fingers pressing deeper as Lena’s hips began to thrust into her, “we’re going to need more private lessons.”


End file.
